


Juanma's Botanica

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Haunted Botanica [1]
Category: Dexter's Laboratory, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Botanicas, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A hyperactive girl finds a haunted botanica run by a uptight man and messes with him.





	1. Chapter 1

The fanfiction begins with Gabee comes out of her house dancing across the street toward a old botanica. She stops by a botanica and quietly knocks on the door and calls his name very quietly. There is no answer so she tries opening the door but it is locked. So she uses a credit card to break the lock open. The door opens up and Gabee looks into a botanica.Juanma is not in there and so she goes into the scary and weird side of a botanica to find him. 

Gabee finds Juanma working on an spell. Juanma finishes his spellbook and quotes "Success! My spells are now completed!" and puts in in a wooden box. Gabee comes up to him and yells "Hi Juanma!" Juanma falls back and yells back at her "Gabee! Get out of my botanica!" Gabee ignores him and proceeds to mess around and destroy stuff in his botanica.

Gabee gets mad at Juanma and starts backing him up against the wooden box holding his spellbook.Juanma hits the wooden box and the book land in Gabee's hands. Gabee then quotes "Oooh! What does this book do?" and Juanma replies "Gabee no! Don't read that book!" Gabee reads the spellbook and the the spell changes Juanma turning him into a rabbit. 

Gabee starts hugging Juanma and then Juanma breaks free.Juanma asks her what she would like to be more than anything in the world. Gabee states that she would like to be a princess. Juanma uses the spellbook to turn her into a frog and puts it back into the wooden box and Gabee takes it off of there again. Juanma explains to her that the spellbook is belong to his great grandpa and how it works while Gabee keeps changing him into animals such as a pig, a bison, an orangutan, an ostrich, and a hyrax. Gabee is still not listening to him and turning him into animals. Juanma takes the book and turns her into a tiger. Gabee roars and starts chasing Juanma. As Gabee chases Juanma, she turns him into more animals such as a cow, a walrus, and a penguin. Juanma leaves him botanica and goes into the hallway and goes down the stairs. Gabee chases after him and slips on a roller skate and lands on the floor. Juanma jumps on the book turning Gabee into a camel. He put a curse on her again turning her into a vulture, a snake, and a whale.

They both manage to hit the button at the same time turning themselves into themselves again. It is revealed that Gabee is in Juanma's body, and Juanma is in Gabee's body. Gabee who is in Juanma's body quote "Last one down is an icky slimy spider." and she runs downstairs dancing. Juanma who is in Gabee's body replies "Why not? I've been everything else today." and the fanfiction ends.


	2. Mostly Ghost Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juanma makes cookies for the customers. When Gabee eats one, she turns into a ghost.

After Juanma casts a spell, he decides to test on some customers and prepares them into cookies. Gabee quickly becomes aware of the delicious confections and makes her way to eat them, but is quickly stopped, with Juanma warning her of their purpose.Gabee then dons on a old dress and is able to trick Juanma into feeding her a cookie. She then turns into a ghost.Upon confronting Gabee in the city, she quickly proves to be more than capable of outwitting Juanma, despite seeing his attempts to destroy her as a playful game.Lucky for Juanma, he had created an antidote cookie and was easily able to convince Gabee to eat it, turning her back to flesh and blood.


End file.
